We lost an angel
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sad Septiplier. Mark needs to create a video because he will be leaving youtube for a bit and he needs to make sure that the fans understand why he needs to take time off... that is if he can even keep his composer long enough to even make the video. What will happen after he posts the video though? Warning: Sad themes, depression, character death and rated T for safety.
AN:

I am in a depressed mood.

And so here we have a sad story.

Written on my phone so hopefully I caught any mistakes during editing.

Enjoy.

Kitkat.

"Hello everyone my name is Markiplier." Mark greets those that are going to view this. "Now there is a reason that I am giving you this video and not a video of me playing a game. You see I will be taking time away from YouTube. For personal reasons but I will let you know what is going on. You will understand I'm sure especially when you learn who is involved." He continues as his eyes start to water a little but it's very easy to hold the tears back so far. "You see..." He trails off as his mind is too full of memories to really think of where to start. "I'm sure you all know Jacksepticeye but if you don't then you can visit his YouTube channel." He pauses to swallow back a sob that tried to escape. "However... There is something you should know. I'm taking a break from YouTube for an unknown amount of time because one of my bestest friends passed away. I only got word of it last night." He sniffles as it gets harder to hold his tears back. "Jacksepticeye died in a hospital." He pauses to try to compose himself. "I really don't want to talk about it much but he suffered from depression and it hurt him a lot." His voice cracks for a moment halfway through saying that. "I tried to make him smile and talked to him no matter the time or what I was doing. However I messed up." His voice cracking even more. "Well I think I messed up because well I'm gonna say it simply as that I noticed that his depression might be worse than I thought. Though as soon as Jack realized that I noticed he panicked and cut the skype chat. I tried calling him and everything. But he didn't answer… so…. I ran to Ireland... But when I got there Jack was gone... I ran into one of his family members and they told me he was taken to the hospital... But died on the way... I'm actually recording in the hotel room I am currently staying at." He's almost crying at this point. "But at least you know why I will be leaving YouTube for a bit. My account will remain and you can watch my videos if you want. Though I have no idea when I will return and continue making videos. So please understand that currently I need some space right now. I mean Jack was a great guy. He was very very wonderful. And yeah depression sucks I have learned that the hard way but I just wish there was a real cure for it not some suppressant pills you are given."

A slight breeze from an open window goes by as Markiplier continues to try to hold back tears.

"He had such a wonderful personality. Loved by many and loved by me." He sniffles before continuing. "And he was one of the bestest friends I have ever had. We truly worked together and clicked as good friends rather quickly." He wipes one eye to stop himself before he starts crying in front of the camera. "I can still remember all of the times that I had with him. Like when he was visiting me I showed him to a few tourist spots which he loved. He wanted pictures of places and us. It was quite a lot of fun to do that as he did the same for me when I went to visit him. I also had fun both times along with him." His hands become folded on his lap. "Or the time we were fooling around on Minecraft to see how well we could do and he made a tall tower to help us spot our house that we made. Then I took a few blocks from the bottom part and we ended up calling it the broken dick tower." He can't help a small chuckle but it sounds hollow and empty. "We had great times together... Jack didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to suffer. He didn't deserve what happened to him. And if I could I would go back in time and fix it. Stop it from happening and maybe even save Jacks life. I want to have my friend back but now he'll be with me in spirit now. Also he will always have a place in my heart." He can't help but let a few tears escape. "Thank you. For watching this video. And thank you for understanding. Bye." He ends the video with that then curls up in a ball sobbing to himself until he could no longer cry and is instead chocking on dry sobs. "I'm sorry!" He dry sobs loudly. "I'm so so so sorry! Jack! No… Wait... Sean! I need you back!" He stays there for a bit before gathering himself and he checks that the video has everything that he wants in it before posting it with the title _we lost an angel/taking time off of youtube_. He heads off to his bedroom for now after that is done as he doesn't really want to do anything at the moment.

So he climbs onto the bed.

He buried his face in his crossed arms that are resting on the bed. He lay there until the dryness in his mouth becomes too unbearable and he heads to go get a glass of water. He couldn't chug it down fast enough... But once that was done he just felt like crying all over again. He knows that this isn't going to go easy however he knows that he must do his best. "It's not for me. It's for Jack… Sean" He says quietly to himself and he leaves the empty glass on the counter before heading back to his room. He ends up falling asleep and his dreams are full of Jack being with him and having happier times.

It made him never want to wake up but in the name of doing it for Jack Mark did his best to repair himself as time passed… it wasn't very easy…

He manages to go to pretty much how he was before after about one or two years. As he had been a little more down even as he began recording again six months after Jacks death. He would stay strong until the end... The end knew this too... It all started with a nice day. He was driving down the abandoned road only for a dark blue brand new looking truck to come barreling towards him speeding. He tries to turn to avoid the truck but the truck was going too fast. He was hit in the side of his vehicle and he suffered a fractured upper arm from the inward dent at impact. He also managed to bang his head on the steering wheel rather hard at some point though it didn't help that his air bags were delayed for some reason. He did get dragged from his car at some point but nothing was fully registering to him even as he is laid down on his back on the roads pavement.

However the one thing that ends up registering was when a softly glowing shape with wings appeared floating above him and he smiles when he realizes that it's Jack.

He tries to stay conscious to continue watching Jack as Jack watches him but eventually his heavy eye lids win. He closes them and let's darkness take over him only to feel a warm gentle hand on his own and he is being taken up out of darkness that could only be described as like pitch black water.

Though despite efforts to save Mark he died on the scene of the crash before the medics arrived.

It was a tragic day just like the tragic day of Jacks death... But now the two bestest friends, soon turned lovers, can live together in their spot in heaven. Now and forever.

The end.

AN:

The broken dick tower is something that me and a friend had when we were playing Minecraft. It was interesting because he built specific towers for the islands as that was the map we got, then he would be able to generally tell where I was if I could see a tower. One of us broke the bottom of one towers but it stayed standing despite that. So it became the broken dick tower. It was interesting and we had a few laughs.

Well I hope that you enjoyed this fan fiction that was only created because I am in a depressed mood.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make muffins!

Kitkat.


End file.
